When I'm Gone
by bulletproofgaby
Summary: Clare is a 16 year old rebel visiting egypt for a ball that was held in order for prince atem to find a wife before his coranation, then things go terribly wrong will clare survive? Will Atem let go of the past and love again? Follow clare as she has to deal with the prince , crazy fangirls,mother, and an energetic mana.
1. Day 1 floor inspector: this ones okay!

When I'm gone, Summary: Clare is a 16 year old rebel visiting egypt for a ball that was held in order for prince atem to find a wife before his could careless but deep down she knows he wouldn't even look at what if something bad happened will she make it?Follow her as she has to deal with the prince,the crazy fan girls and the fact that she just doesn't fit in with _this_ story will dramtically change.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own yugioh and some jokes cited in the future are not mine (cuz im lame right now i lost my touch at making jokes anyway this is my first story here on fanfiction not that i havent writen before(just sayin -_-) so please be gentle (don't hurt me) so lets it started in here. Bye I'm going to the thrift shop and dance till I drop jk i'll just stand im some lonely corner like a nerd. Enjoy! (you know u will) ~ BulletProofGaby

\ Atems POV / Fate

Why did this appen? What did she to do deserve this cruel fate? Fate,

Fate found me pacing in front of a red door, dreading the screeching sound of her screaming bellowing about the halls of the palace and deranged, grief stricken, looks from bystanders. Then to my relief the door abruptly opened and siamun and the healer came out quickly and swiftly shutting the door behind them as if afraid I would see what was behind the door." WELL? Is she gonna live?!" I shout."My pharaoh," the healer began guilt and sympathy flowing in his voice "It's too much for the poor girl to handle, at this rate she'll probably pass tonight. I'm terribly sorry I tried my best."and with that he bowed gave a worried glance to siamun and bid my ra... she was going to die."Ph-"

"Siamun ... I-is she going to...?" I couldn't dare let myself say that last word but I knew siamun knew what I meant to say." Atem," I was caught surprised that he said my first name."I'm sorry" was all the wise man would say. I sighed with shaky breath because I felt the soft tears falling onto my cheeks and a sob coming on. _Oh Ra_ I thought then I stopped realizing I was standing infront of the red door I looked at it knowing that she was behind there in pain and I was to cowardly to go inside and be there for her so I backed up until my back bumped into the cold stone wall and I slowly slid down til I was sitting on the floor only then did the truth hit me._Shes going and Its all my fault God , I hate fate._

3 weeks ealier

\ Her POV/ Day 1 Floor Inspector

I awoke with a start as the large canoe bumped into the shallows of the nile and the dock was in jumping distance, wow we got here fast considering I spent nearly 4 weeks to get here just because of some ball I _Must_ as mother says, attend-my thought were interupted when I heard someone call my name." Clarissa dear, we have arrived."The greek princess then yawned and said "Yea, yea I heard you mother I'm coming." I got up and stretched in an un-ladylike manor and grabbed my bags I walked up to the front of the roofted wooden boat and with the help of one of the 8 guards, jumped off onto the dock. My mother and I where in Egypt for a ball that Siamun the soon-to-be pharaoh's most trusted adviser, had so graciously invited us to in honor of the prince so that he may find a wife before his coranation and speaking of which, my very own coranation was on the very same day as his. My mother queen of greece, stood beside me and observered her surroundings." Ah, Egpyt never seems never looked so stunning" she said with a breath taken tone and it did look nice with the streets all neat and the white washed building decorated for the coranation and the markets selling fresh fruit and the aroma of baking bread hung in the air but I havent been here since I was small so I couldnt say.

"My lady, You shouldn't stay in the sun to long you could get burned." I turned to see the Siamun himself standing a short distance from my 'group' " Queen Roxsan you look as lovely as ever and Young clarissa aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Looks like you have grown into quite the young woman i see, ha! Well lets get you two out of this dreadful heat I tell you its never been hotter here in is your land doing Queen Roxsan?" siamun said as he led us up the road to the palace looming the distance and are guards trailing close behind us." Never been better lord siamon!" mother exclaimed."Were all getting ready for clarissa's coranation and the the seas have been good to us."We were getting closer and I grew more nervous I didn't want to see the prince to whom i've heard is quite the looker with violet-crimsom eyes and wild looking hair oh, and I almost forgot there was a couple of the officals daughters with us because their fathers wanted them to get a chance to be queen too. Not that I thought I had a better chance actually I didn't want to come here I the first place because I knew I had zero chance of even getting the princes attention I blended in with my fairly tan skin ( I got a tan on my way here) and my black hair the only thing that stood out was my sea blue eyes and blue steak in my hair and a tattoo of the top of poesidons staff of my right shoulder. Okay maybe I did stand out but theirs no way the prince would fall for me."ha" I breath out.

"Oh my I can't wait to see the prince!" an officals daughter said. Her name was Hathor by the way. "Calm down hathor we all do" Emma spoke calmly _I don't._ My best friend tiarra walked beside me " Hey clare, you excited?" you have no idea " Yea-no" I say." Oh clare." she sighs.

Before you know it we were standing infront of the gates. _Oh zeus help me._" I'll go tell them of your arrival " said siamun before he opened the big stone gates and disappeared behind them, how that little man did it I'll never know.

\ Atems POV/

I'm half asleep on the throne when the horns blow and the drums are playing. I awake with a start. " Siamun!" I yelp. " Sorry to awake you my prince but the queen of greece and the princess are here. " Oh" I say bored. Siamun then whacked me in the head with his cane. Until I'm crowned pharaoh I couldn't do anything about it I was under his custody _oh ho, but when I'm crowned pharaoh we'll see who gonna be laughing siamun we'll see! _" OW! what was that for?" I say. " You need to show some respect boy."

\Clarissa's POV/

Siamun then comes out from behind the stone doors and bids us to come in. Then all the girls go parading infront of me knock me over and stomp over me all the while screaming " THE PRINCE! THE PRINCE!" ouch. Tiarra stands above me while I lay flat on the ground,huh the princess of greece in the dirt. She then holds out her hand " Did you fall?" I sigh " Nay, I'm the freelance floor inspector, this ones okay." I huff as I take her hand."Those girls are so careless"

"Tell me about it." then my mother approaches us" Honey what are you doing on the floor? You ruined your bun and your dress is a mess!"she said as she walked into the palace."Here let me help" tiarra said as she helped me get the dust off my light and dark blue dress and fix my hair back into a bun."thanks tiarra now come on or we'll be late" and with that I take her hand and we march into the palace."I can't wait to see mana though." Mana was a girl our age which is 16 and she was our best friend as well and she used to visit us when the former pharaoh was still alive and would come to greece for a peace all stopped when the pharaoh died pfft I didn't even know he had a son until I heard he its been 4 years since I last saw her."Yea me too."she agrees."Well lets go see why every girl is talking about that guy." and we walk side-by-side into the palace that had a red carpet going all the way to the throne and men and one woman who i recognized was lady Isis all lined up on either side of the throne and a balcony over looking the throne room on the second floor." Wow" I heard hathor ,hathor was a straight blonde with pale blue eyes ,a skinny hourglass figure, taller than me by a hand, and is a total bitch. As you all know and for those who don't Hathor is the egyptain god of love and boy does she love! She spent the whole trip here saying that she was saving herself for the prince HA!Oh, and i'm pretty sure she doesn't have underwear on (I didn't see her pack any)Also hathor is also the goddess of beauty , Hathor spends more time thinking about her looks than she does my thought were interrupted this time by horns." Your highness may I present The queen of Greece Roxsan, and her beautiful daughter Clarissa" I smiled alittle when saimun said that, even with my insecurity siamun still thinks i'll be great and I thank him for that " and the officals of greeces daughters : Hathor, Emma , Tiffany, Cleopatra ,Marlana and Tiarra." We all bowed as we were adressed." and ladies this is the feature pharaoh, the prince of egypt Atem." While bowing and the exact time siamun finished his sentence I looked up."Gasp!"


	2. Day 2 : Off to mana we go!

**When Im Gone Chapter 2 Off to mana we go!**

**what happened last time ...**

**" Your highness may I present The queen of Greece Roxsan, and her beautiful daughter Clarissa" I smiled a little when saimun said that, even with my insecurity siamun still thinks i'll be great and I thank him for that " and the officals of greeces daughters : Hathor, Emma , Tiffany, Cleopatra ,Marlana and Tiarra." We all bowed as we were adressed." and ladies this is the feature pharaoh, the prince of egypt , Atem ." While bowing and the exact time siamun finished his sentence I looked up."Gasp!"**

:D :D :D :D :D  
"Gasp!" I must have been as red as a tomato right then and there because I had just gasped in front of the prince, kill me now. Im sorry! But when I looked up he was staring right at me with crimson eyes. I looked away still feel the blush creeping up my face.  
Most of the girls giggled and whispered I paid attention to the hard stone ground and saw a little insect running from the giant shoes threatening to stomp on it Run away little bug ... I thought. Someone cleared there throat " Atem." looking finally away from me he turned to siamun " Yes siamun?" "How about you introduce yourself and bow."

"Yes! Where are my manners!" he replied with what I heard was a hint of sarcasm. He then stood up from his throne his body now truely revealed he was tan and built but not to buff. His hair was amazing gold bangs lining his sharp features black hair tipped with red, in other  
words it was prince walked up to my mother bowed and lightly kissed the back of her hand he did the same to each girl who looked like they might faint any second when he reached hathor his kiss lingered and he looked up at her she just giggled Ra ,she must be enjoying herself .  
I really couldnt take anymore and before I knew it he was standing right next to me he reached for my hand but I flinched back instead and smirked he did too and he kepted his eyes on me when he sat back down on his almighty throne. Siamun cleared his throat trying to break the tension " Well its almost dinner time so I should show the ladies to their rooms if you excuse us my prince."

" Yes attend to the queen and her company I wouldn't want them to tire." Siamun shuffled us down a corridor then up a grand staircase which led to the second floor then we turned right to a hallway as we reached the door that probably held are rooms I couldnt help but notice a red door a few ways back and a shiver went up my spine that made the hairs on my back stand how odd ...I thought "Well here we are as you requested queen Roxsan a bedroom for all the girls and a private room for you. "  
He opened the room and inside were seven beds with the headboard against the walls scattered all over the square room a fireplace and a single huge window with a balcony over looking the kingdom in all its triumph and glory ( pttf) and a door which was probably my mothers quarters .

All of the girls gasped but this was nothing compared to my room with my view of posideon's beautiful ocean, my blue silk drapes that hung around my room, My drawing and most importantly my surf board* now how i got it was a long story which i'll tell later but right now the girls started screaming and jumping like in injured monkeys on the battle field I could feel a headache coming " Urrgggh" I yell and plop myself on the bed by the window in the farest corner of the room and stare at the ceiling until tiarra desided to ruin my peace  
and jump on my bed. "AW come on clare live alitte were in egypt! Have some fun!" she said while jumping. " You call this fun?" she stopped and pondered the question. "Well no, but this is!" then she grabbed a pillow and rammed it into my face. "Ow!" I exclaim.  
"I'll get you for that!" I say as I slapped her with my pillow."You just got bitch- slapped!" she hit me in the side." Yea? WHAT NOW!"  
Meanwhile ...

\ Atem's POV/

"Well that went well! I think ..." Siamun said as he returned to the throne room. "Yea..." I say. "Has anyone sparked any interest in my prince?" I thought about it ,but no one really stood out made my heart race like father had told me when he first met mother, except ... no! That girl with the blue streak in her hair was ... well interesting, she didn't let me kiss her hand I thought with furrowed eyebrows Why?

\ Clare's POV/  
" That was fun!" tiarra said enthusiasticlly. "Yea." I say back. We were lying on are backs tired after a full-out pillow fight . I then abruptly sat up straight " Hey why don't we go see mana!?" she quickly agreed while walking down the corridor the find mana's room I stated to her that my mother will never find out we left the room and " And its still a few hours till dinner so mothers probably in her room freshening up soo ... we'll go see mana! Muahahaha my idea is foolproof!" she just gave me look like if I was crazy, muahahahaha ha Im soooo -muah not crazy.  
We linked arms and skipped down the stone hall off to see mana.


End file.
